If you love me, let me go (traduction)
by Thoas
Summary: La santé mentale est une chose étrange. Une seconde, c'est là. La seconde d'après, c'est partie, comme quelqu'un qui souffle une flamme. Newtmas


_Note de l'auteur :_

 _Voilà une petite traduction du texte de vanillaspork 'if you love me, let me go'. N'hésitez pas à aller lire son texte directement en anglais si vous êtes bilingue ^^ . Et puis, si vous avez le temps, laissez une review, c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir XD._

 _Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Si tu m' aimes, laisse-moi partir (newtmas)**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La santé mentale est une chose étrange.

Une seconde, c'est là.

La seconde d'après, c'est partie, comme quelqu'un qui souffle une flamme.

Et elle ne revient que quand vous vous tenez sur des cadavres sanglants, sang sur vos mains et votre corps en feu, qui te laissent te demander si tu as tué tous ces gens parce que tu ne peux pas te rappeler, tu n'y arrives pas.

C'est un miracle que Newt reconnaisse encore Tommy dans ce van à travers cette dramatique fenêtre et à travers la nuit lourde et sombre.

Mais même dans la douleur qui l'a longtemps engourdi, l'agonie dans son corps et son coeur meurtri, son esprit insiste pour qu'il se rappelle le visage du garçon.

Newt n'est pas sûr de s'il s'agit d'une bénédiction ou d'une malédiction.

Tommy sort de la voiture et Newt retombe. Il est terrifié, furieux, honteux et désolé, tout à la fois, et il commence à ressentir un doute familier s'installait dans son esprit.

Non, pas maintenant.

Il ne peut pas se relâcher alors que Tommy est debout juste devant lui.

Il essaie, il essaie. Il essaie de rester calme, de contrôler la situation comme tout homme sain.

Mais Newt n'est pas un homme sain. Il arrive, plus vite que jamais, et la présence de Tommy n'aide en rien.

Newt se moque de quelque chose que Tommy dit, et il sait qu'il s'éclipse quand sa tête se tord involontairement, surtout parce qu'il est sûr que son ancien meilleur ami est juste venue lui offrir de le sauver – mais ils savent tous les deux que Newt est une cause perdue.

Il sait qu'il a perdu le contrôle quand il commence à cracher ses mots. Cruels, terribles mots qui volent de sa langue comme des couteaux visant le coeur de Tommy. Des mots que Newt n'a jamais autorisé à laisser sortir de son esprit brisé.

À l'intérieur, Newt crie, essaie de fermer sa bouche avec sa main, combat pour retrouver le contrôle. Il veut arracher sa langue, s'étrangler, quelque chose pour arrêter cette horrible inondation de mots sortant de sa bouche. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi désespéré. Il n'avait jamais autant attendu la mort. Pas même quand il a réalisé que le Labyrinthe était insoluble, ou quand Tommy a disparu avec Brenda dans la Terre Brûlée, ou lorsqu'il a appris qu'il n'était pas Immunisé.

Maintenant, face à Thomas et le regardant se renfermer avec douleur, Newt souhaite que quelqu'un arrête sa vie. Quelque chose de meilleur que de se regarder détruire verbalement ce pauvre garçon. Ce pauvre garçon qui est condamné à regarder son meilleur ami se réduire à cette coquille vide et sauvage d'une ancienne personne. Un original.

Et puis un éclat de clair de lune reflète la poignée métallique d'un pistolet dans la poche de Tommy.

Une minuscule étincelle d'espoir s'allume dans sa poitrine, mais est presque immédiatement ravalée par la vague de colère inhumaine et sa haine brute car tout a déjà existé.

Mais reste. Newt doit essayer.

Il reprend le contrôle de son esprit pendant une fraction de seconde, juste assez pour le retenir de sauter à la gorge de Tommy quand il lâche un cri perçant et l'attaque. Tommy se bat, les yeux glacés avec trahison, panique et horreur. Le contrôle de Newt est soudainement parti et il est condamné à se regarder de plus près, à se regarder de plus près tuer Tommy.

« Je devrais te déchirer les yeux », s'entend-il gronder. Il voit le souffle de Tommy se stopper, et il se raidit momentanément avant d'essayer de s'échapper de l'emprise de Newt. Pourquoi avoir fait cette bêtise ? Pourquoi venir par ici ? Et alors, sortit de nulle part, Newt reprend le contrôle, et les mots sont les siens. Mais l'élan de la fureur est trop fort pour qu'il s'arrête, et la seule chose que cela change est la quantité de son désespoir personnel. Ses mots sont différents, oui, mais ils délivrent une nouvelle morsure. « Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À un câlin sanglant ? Hein ? Un gentil 'assis toi' pour parler du bon vieux temps dans le Bloc ? »

Newt fait une pause, respirant profondément, ne remarquant pas la montée d'adrénaline débordant de son corps et se répandant dans ses larmes brûlantes. Son esprit fonctionne aussi vite que son coeur, sinon plus vite, et bientôt il confesse sa tentative de suicide à Tommy. Le garçon en dessous de lui est pâle, miséreux et craint de devoir se battre pour sauver sa peau.

Son mollet appuie contre la hanche de Tommy, et il voit la forme des doigts touchant le canon de l'arme, arbre métallique. Il se souvient subitement du pistolet. Gesticulant, il saisit le poignet de Tommy, yeux envahis. Ses membres savent déjà ce qu'il veut, et il n'a même pas à prendre consciemment la décision de poser l'arme sur son front.

Maintenant Tommy est prêt à se battre, et les veines dans son poignet pressent contre la paume de Newt alors qu'il essaie de tirer sa main. Mais le souhait de la mort domine la volonté de l'autre garçon, et sa prise est de fer. Il ne se laissera pas aller à un autre jour sans contrôle, sans son humanité, sans son âme complète. Sans Tommy.

Toute sa tête est dans un chaos sans nom. Une partie de lui essaie de submerger l'autre, la rage et les sentiments de vengeance essayant d'étouffer la dépression et la résolution solennelle. La seule chose qui le tient en échec, en gardant le pistolet contre son front, est le sentiment que son coeur n'oubliera jamais.

L'amour.

Et son coeur, à travers les émotions rapidement changeantes dans sa tête, à travers les commandes de combat que son esprit émet, à travers les demandes folles de Newt pour Tommy de le tuer, il pleure.

Et Newt entend qu'il pleure.

Il respire quand son esprit s'arrange brusquement, et tout devient silence. Newt continue, respirant lourdement alors qu'il s'adapte au vide des voix, à l'évasement. C'est juste Tommy et lui, comme ils étaient au début. Personne ne l'oblige à ne plus rien faire, aucune maladie incurable ne prend des décisions pour lui. Tout ce qu'il va faire, c'est le choix de Newt, c'est son choix.

Il sait ce qu'il veut. Ce dont il a besoin. Ce qui est le meilleur pour tout le monde.

Son corps tremble et il abaisse la tête, sa main hésitante. Puis il lève les yeux vers Tommy, espérant que son chagrin ne soit pas aussi fort qu'il le ressent.

Chagrin que sa vie ne soit pas différente.

Chagrin qu'il ne soit pas Immunisé.

Chagrin qu'il n'aurait pas pu survivre avec Tommy comme il l'avait voulu.

Sa main sur la poitrine de Tommy survient impulsivement pour toucher la mâchoire souple du garçon, et Newt se réjouit que le brun ne le remarque pas. Toute l'attention de Tommy est sur les yeux de Newt, le visage de Newt, les lèvres de Newt. Alors il voit certainement quand Newt étouffe, « S'il te plaît, Tommy, je t'en supplie. »

Toute l'émotion s'écoule du visage du garçon et ses yeux luisent. Ils pénètrent profondément dans l'âme de Newt, et comme ils restent là pendant une seconde qui se ressent comme une éternité, il sait que Tommy peut voir à quel point il le veut.

Cependant, Newt sait à quel point ses vrais sentiments sont profondément enfouis. Tommy ne saura jamais combien leur amitié avait signifié pour Newt, combien Newt avait grandi pour aimer cette tige, dès le moment où il était sorti de la boîte.

Mais Newt sait, et en fin de compte, c'est suffisant.

Aucune reconnaissance de cet amour ne scintille à la vie de ces grandes pupilles brunes, mais c'est tout aussi bien. Il est préférable de ne pas savoir certaines choses.

La dernière chose que Newt voit, c'est une larme qui traverse la saleté sur le visage de Tommy alors qu'il ferme les yeux.

Un coup de feu fait écho à ses oreilles, mais il n'a jamais l'occasion de l'entendre.

Alors la paix qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps le lave, et finalement Newt se repose.

La vie est une chose étrange.

Une seconde, c'est là.

La seconde d'après, c'est parti, comme quelqu'un qui souffle une flamme.

Bien sûr, une balle irait bien.

Et contrairement à la santé mentale, la vie ne reviendra jamais.


End file.
